


[ART] Breakfast with Him

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, coffee house, playing footsies, soft boys in love, teddy with the good hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Happy happy birthday Estrella! To celebrate a new decade I had to give you some soft Jeddy.Extra big thanks to Fanny, Tami, Chris, Gigi, and Sophie for fielding all my questions, cries for help, and need for affirmation at every stage.





	[ART] Breakfast with Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartsfirebolt (lostgansey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgansey/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday Estrella! To celebrate a new decade I had to give you some soft Jeddy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Extra big thanks to Fanny, Tami, Chris, Gigi, and Sophie for fielding all my questions, cries for help, and need for affirmation at every stage.

  



End file.
